greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Seattle Grace Mercy West Shooting
}}The Seattle Grace Mercy West Shooting was a mass murder that occurred at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital when Gary Clark entered the hospital armed with the intention to shoot and kill Derek Shepherd, Richard Webber and Lexie Grey as revenge for the death of his wife, a former patient. __TOC__ The Shooting Lead Up After Meredith Grey discovered that Richard Webber, the hospital's Chief of Surgery, had resumed drinking after 30 years of sobriety she told her husband Derek Shepherd about her discovery. This led Derek to go to the Board with his concerns and was instated as the interim Chief of Surgery when Richard was asked to step down. Conflict becomes the first victim of the shooting. ]] Gary Clark arrived at the hospital looking for Derek and found himself in the midst of a busy E.R. He unsucsessfully tried to learn of Shepherd's location after asking Dr. Reed Adamson and when Reed confronted him he shot her point blank in the head, claiming his first victim within the hospital. Karev then walked in and shot by Clark but his injury was not fatal. He managed to crawl to an elevator where he would be later found by Drs. Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan, leaving Reed's body where it would soon be found by Dr. April Kepner. After discovering her best friend's body, a distraught April told Derek that Reed had been shot. Derek subsequently called the police and placed the hospital on lockdown. Aftermath The shooting left the hospital's staff forever changed, most notably Cristina, Meredith, Derek, Lexie and Jackson. The doctors most affected were all forced to undergo therapy sessions with trauma counsellor Andrew Perkins and were required to be cleared for surgery. Meredith and Cristina were the last to be cleared -- Meredith when she accepted what happened with her pregnancy and told Derek and Cristina when Richard and Teddy went over Perkins' head to get her back into the O.R. After recovering from his gunshot wound, Derek ultimately resigned from his position as Chief of Surgery and returned to being a surgeon, citing it as "who he was" and Richard Webber was reinstated permanently after taking over for Derek during his recovery. Meredith initally kept the news of her pregnancy and miscarriage from Derek -- ensuring first that Cristina, April and Owen remained quiet about what happened. She eventually told Derek the truth thus bringing them closer together. Lexie suffered a breakdown and had to be admitted to Psych by Mark. Her inability to handle what happened saw the end of her relationship with Alex, who couldn't handle supporting her after his previous experiences with his mother, Ava and Izzie. Bailey also ended her relationship with Ben Warren, citing that she was unable to handle a relationship while overcoming her scars from the day. of her decision to quit the program. ]] The doctor most changed by the shooting, however, was Cristina who suffered severe Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder that ultimatly led her to resign from the residency program. Yang's superiors, especially Derek who supported her out of a debt to her for saving his life, urged her to re-ignite her passion for medicine as she pushed to return to who she was before the surgery. When the hospital's Attending Surgeons were forced to compete for a one million dollar grant to their department, Owen ended up winning the funding when he urged Chief Webber that the doctors needed better training in Trauma and Triage, using an example from the shooting, wherein Miranda Bailey was not adequately trained in T&T to stabilize and save Charles Percy. The shooting also caused a reluctant Amelia Shepherd, Derek's youngest sister (herself a neurosurgeon), to visit Seattle at the request of Addison Montgomery. Resulting from her arrival, Amelia and Derek ultimately reconciled their estranged relationship. Fatalities and Casualties Shot: Dr. Reed, Dr. Karev, Dr. Shepard, Dr. Hunt, Dr. Percy Unknown Nurse (2), Security Guard